


Avengers Face a New Enemy

by NerdyWolfy



Series: Writing Drabbles [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Thor Tries To Understand 21st Century Slang, Tony Wanted a Reporter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWolfy/pseuds/NerdyWolfy
Summary: Where Tony wanted a reporter on his adventure.Unfortunately, there was a new enemy on the rise.





	Avengers Face a New Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you are going to be confused at this piece of work as Steve Rogers is in it.  
> Here’s the thing, I haven’t watched either Infinity War OR Civil War, so I didn’t know that Steve was an outlaw. Let’s just say Civil War never happened. I’m still fluctuating between either this being Pre-Infinity War or no Infinity War.  
> (I know this sounds bad of me as an author that I didn’t do my research properly but it wouldn’t work if he was an outlaw. I am truly sorry for those who liked either movie, or both, but that’s how this is going to start up.)

 

It wasn’t really all planned of how she met the Avengers. All she remembered was Tony Stark asking for an interview then it turning into a full blown thing of her staying at his house taking notes while he pretended like he was being filmed.

Of course he wasn’t being filmed but he sounded like it. All she did was write stuff down. She knew not to be too invasive as he couldn’t name _everything_ but he did name quite a few things they have done over the past few years. He was a prick, she couldn’t deny that, but he was nice. He wasn’t a impolite or rude to her. He wasn’t dismissive or brought her down because she was a reporter. He was quite nice to her and even showed her around the place instead of letting her venture around.

He wanted her to know the full _experience_ of being with him, which was pretty egotistical of him, but she didn’t mind. All she had to do was call up her boss and say this case was going on longer than needed. She didn’t really have a life outside of work as she worked from home so this wasn’t any different.

“I funded a place for the Asgardians to live since they had no home anymore,” Mr. Stark muttered something under his breath that she couldn’t make out, “and so they live there. I don’t know how but they make that place look bigger than it originally was. You see Asgard is—wait, I meant was—was a very extravagant place in,” he paused looking down, “I don’t know where Asgard was. I’d just say it was in the sky.”

“I’ve had my fair share of mythology whether it be Greek, Hindu, or Norse.” she smiled. “Have you ever been there?”

“No, Thor blew it up before I could. Bruce Banner has though. He didn’t mean to go but he ended up there for some reason. He still hasn’t told me that and I’m his Science Bro.” he tapped his chin. “I check up on them every now and then but I leave them to their own devices as they can function on their own. Hopefully Thor actually is a good leader instead of a pop-tart eating maniac.”

“Is there other Gods and Goddesses up there?”

“Yes, actually. If you remember a few years ago the attack in New York. Big portal in the sky, nearly some of us died. Yeah. Big fun. Anyway, Loki, the Norse God of Mischief, was the leader of that whole thing. Their mother died a few years prior and their father died recently actually.”

“Oh,” she looked down and gulped, “I didn’t know they could die.”

“Yeah! They can.” Mr. Stark looked unusually happy when saying it. “I don’t know how actually, but there might be something like a time limit? They do live for a long time.”

She wrote these on her computer as he was saying this. She always preferred computers to notepads as her hand cramps up while writing. On her first day at the job she tried doing what the other professionals did; write with a notepad. She tried, and felt like a real reporter, but it failed. She was told by a higher up this, “You don’t have to do everything the other reporters do or what journalists do. You build up your character as you do the job, not as you get straight into it.”

So she went into it in that style. She’s always grown up in a very giving and rich household. Her mother was a lawyer and her father was an architect. She’s always grown up with money and always getting what she wanted. Her mentality changed, she knew that stuff didn’t come easy, so she worked hard. She always worked hard to get into a prestigious school, she knew everything that dealt with school came easy, and she got into one. Considering it wasn’t Yale or Harvard she did get into Cornell, which she had to move across the United States.

While the Avengers was busy with Loki she was busy finding ways to move to Cornell. She vowed not using her parents money to move or help with college expenses. So, while she was working they were fighting. She didn’t pay attention to the news that week because she had finals. Who would pay attention to the world ending when you have finals to do?

When she finally moved to New York, which was where her job was, many told her to stay away from the tower with the big ‘A.’ Many called it “Alcoholics” and others call it another word. She never understood why or anything but she was just there to do her job. That’s when her boss handed her a case and she was the only one to accept. When she arrived to the building it was all normal and professional like. When she met Tony Stark he was not normal or professional like. He was nice but still a prick.

An unfamiliar noise was heard which made her perk up and wonder. “What was that?”

“Ah,” he looked down rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet. “We may have another mission.”

“Mission?” she tilted her head.

“Well, it’s mostly classified. It’s just something the Avengers do, you do know who we are right?”

“I’ve seen Captain America in school settings, your protégé told me about it. As much as he liked him he hated him at that moment. And you, of course, but no I don’t know everyone.”

“Ah, some people are classified in this such as Black Widow and Hawkeye’s identities, but since we have names like that it’s easier to hide them,” he explained, “but this is a mission. I’m sorry but you can not be on this, it’s too dangerous for civilians. As much as I would like for you to go it’s orders by higher ups and the moral thing to do.”

She nodded. “I agree. I understand. Would you like for me to leave?”

“No, that’s fine. You can stay however long you’d like to get the information you want for your paper.” he swung his coat around him. “Come on Peter!”

Peter, who had become accustomed to her and became close with her, walked past her wearing his suit. “I got the alert. Damn thing started going off while I was in the shower and it sounded like an earthquake was erupting. That, I did not like.”

“A mission’s gotta do what it’s gotta do,” Mr. Stark shrugged.

“Not while a man is in the shower washing his hair with _Pantene_ and you think, ‘I’m gonna die in the shower’.” he looked around seeing both her and Mr. Stark. “Don’t judge me I am a sixteen-year-old still adventuring.”

“No you’re not.”

“Good luck on your mission!” she waved to them.

“Goodbye Blanche,” Mr. Stark nodded before heading out the door.

“Bye Ms. Beck!” Peter smiled sounding like a twelve-year-old saying farewell to his favorite teacher.

She didn’t like being called by her last name like that, but she let it slide with Peter. What could she say? She liked the kid.

She sat there typing on her computer a bit more. She didn’t know what to do really as Pepper was doing work, she doesn’t like being bothered, and Mr. Stark was out. So all she could do was type on her computer and venture around the humongous building.

She didn’t know what the other building looked like in Manhattan but she liked this one better. She actually had a place to stay and there wasn’t a lot of elevators, so, that meant no awkward elevator rides with a stranger. She like staying there, it was bigger and fancier than her apartment all across town.

“You must be Blanche,” she heard an unfamiliar voice from behind her, “I’m Steve Rogers, or, well, known as Captain America.”

She turned around to see a man. He was tall and not short like she had seen around the building. He had eyes that was like lake, not as dark as the ocean and not as harsh as a river. He had mahogany wood hair, dark but not too dark and only looking lighter when the lighting was hitting it right. His chin was at most a medium stubble just matching his hair but in a lighter shade.

She wasn’t allured by him but she couldn’t deny that he was good looking. He was eye candy, but she didn’t know him just yet. She couldn’t take a bite out of a candy that’s she’s never seen before.

“Briana, one ‘n’, Beck. Mr. Stark only calls me Blanche because that’s his favorite character off of ‘ _The Golden Girls_.’ she walks over shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

He had a slight moment of confusion but it was just very light. It was like something from the corner of your eye, you knew there was something but now it’s gone. Maybe it was meant to be hidden. She didn’t know.

“So why call you Blanche though? It seems off-putting to call you a name that isn’t yours.”

She shrugged. “It’s my middle name as well. He made sure to get a full background check on me before accepting me as his ‘official’ reporter and that popped up. I don’t mind him using it, just rolls off the tongue for him.”

His voice, much like his appearance, was like honey. He sounded sweet, she couldn’t describe it other than that. His voice was gruff when it needed to be and then not on command. Right now, it was smooth and flowed like a calm river. That was what radiated from his voice, something to listen to, something that made her feel calm. She felt as if she could listen to his voice all day, either to fall asleep or to just listen.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you here? Mr. Stark just went off on a mission or something with Peter.” she stood there holding her now closed computer to her chest.

“Oh,” he pressed his lips into a thin line before looking down, “classified. Just another mission other than the one he’s at. Apparently it was an ‘Iron Man’ job rather than an ‘Avengers’ job.”

“So why bring Peter? Couldn’t it be dangerous?”

“Well, he looks up to Tony,” Steve shrugged holding his hands and leaning to his right side slightly. “I agree, it is dangerous, but Tony thinks it will help him learn to become an Avenger. Tony thinks the kid has a lot of potential, which I think so as well, but he also knows Peter won’t stop getting himself into trouble. So this is more of a supervised mission, mainly Tony’s but he’s letting Peter think it’s all him.”

“So basic strategy to men?” she laughed.

He nodded while letting a shy smile slip. “I guess you could call it that.”

They stood there in awkward silence, nothing interrupting it except for the awkward shuffling of feet and slight movement. The only thing that filled the air was white noise and the passing of birds chirping. It was quite nice for her, she didn’t mind this, so she stayed quiet.

For Steve, however, it was quite different. He was always awkward around new people unless he was saving them. He didn’t know how to function in normal society as he was always in the shadows or frozen. He never understand the social norms and no one ever bothered to teach him. He’s use to filling in awkward silences with bad corny jokes from the forties. Right now he’d be a grandpa—or dead. Depended on his health and whether he would have lived through World War II. He didn’t know and he never wanted to know.

“So,” the awkward silence now becoming more awkward, “how long have you been in the Avengers team?”

“Well, it’s a complicated story.” he rocked on his feet and his hands were still together. “But back in twenty twelve was when the tem was assembled. This has been an on-going project ever since the forties but the team wasn’t assembled until now. You know, all of us wasn’t born until later on. I just happened to be one of the first ones,” he shrugged.

“Yup,” a man, wearing a black leotard and had a bow on his back, jumped down from somewhere. “You’re an old grandpa. Meanwhile Spider-Man here is the baby.”

“Do, do you have Doritos dust on your fingers?”

“Yes, yes I do.” a pop was heard. “That’s the best part of it.”

“You all are strange,” Steve shook his head. “This is Hawkeye.”

“Did someone say _Strange_?” a head peeked from behind a corner. “This must be Blanche who I hear from Mr. Stark a lot.”

“That is Doctor Strange, or, Stephen Strange.”

Stephen shook her hand. “And yes, it _is_ Doctor. Not some made up name.”

“Briana is my real name. I prefer that than Blanche. Mr. Stark only calls me that because I remind him of Blanche Devereaux. I have no idea why though.”

“Well, you have the appealing looks that she had. She always allured men with her looks, you seem to do the same,” Stephen laughed.

Briana shyly laughed. “Thank you, but I don’t think so.” she cleared her throat while tugging her her shirt collar. “So are all of you in some way part of the Avengers team?”

“Yeah!” a woman, with red hair that barely reached her shoulders, appeared from behind Stephen. “I’m Black Widow. I'm the agility of the team. Hawkeye is the Robin Hood. Strange is the sorcerer. Lastly Cap here is the old grandpa that’s a badass.”

“Stop calling me grandpa.”

“Not gonna happen, _grandpa_.”

“Is there anyone else in the team?” she asked in a small voice. She was never use to big crowds or people she didn’t know. She was always behind a computer and used that as a barrier to ease the awkwardness.

“Yeah! There’s Bruce.” Black Widow pointed a room that had glass walls. “He’s the big green angry guy. He’s not always angry but when he is you better stay clear of him.”

“Oh, I’ve heard of him.” she nodded. “When do you think they’ll be back?”

Hawkeye shrugged. He looked indifferent and rather uninterested but added onto the conversation, “Could be hours, maybe days. Sometimes weeks.”

“I still hear his voice sometimes,” Black Widow put her hands together while looking away.

“Stop telling people I’m dead Natasha,” Mr. Stark’s voice rang over an intercom. “I still have my microphone linked to here.”

Natasha laughed, “Funny, Tony. I’m just telling a joke.”

Tony, ignoring Natasha, spoke again, “I’ll be back within a few hours Blanche. This doesn’t seem big or that important, just another black matter gone awry, _again_.”

“ _Hours_ ?” she heard Peter yell, he seemed far away from Mr. Stark. He sounded as if he was in distress. “I will not be in this trap for _hours_!”

“Someone had to take the fall.” she could hear a loud groan, presumably from Peter, and a chuckle. “I have to deal with this. I’ll call later.”

“Alright, at least you won’t die, right?”

“No!” Mr. Stark laughed, “I don’t think so.”

“Mr. Stark?” a click was heard disconnecting the intercom.


End file.
